5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Albedo
Albedo is the former assistant of Azmuth (The creator of the Omnitrix). He was a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime (Now Destroyed and rebuilt as Galvan Mark II) in the Ben 10 Universe. Appearance Born a Galvan, Albedo was tall for his species, with grey skin, and small whiskers. After his DNA was corrupted, his eyes turned from green to red. In Human form, Albedo is a genetic duplicate of Ben Tennyson at the age of 10, but with longer, grey hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He wears a basic Galvan Foreigner Prison Uniform with an advanced boot that would teleport him back to his cell if he tries to escape. Albedo is unable to age, due to being genetically locked in a Human child form by Azmuth. Personality Albedo is a very selfish individual. His number one goal before he was arrested was to obtain the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson. He didn't care who he needed to attack to get it. He would do anything to return to his original Galvan form. Albedo absolutely despises being stuck in a human body. He entirely blames Azmuth and Ben Tennyson for his curse. Albedo constantly complains about how disgusting it is to be a human. Albedo believes that humans are inferior in every way to the Galvan. Albedo constantly craves the taste of Chill Fries. This is to despite the fact that he believes they are disgusting. He claims his taste for Chill Fries comes from his DNA. In reality, he just really likes Chill Fries and Ben's DNA has nothing to due with it. Albedo usually makes decisions based on logic. He tends to question everything that happens around him. When he first teamed up with Vilgax, he was suspicious of Vilgax betraying him from the start. Albedo also has a very large vocabulary. Abilities * 'High Intelligence- '''Due to being born as a Galvan, Albedo has incredible intelligence beyond Earth standards. Weaknesses * '''Human Weaknesses-' Because Albedo is trapped as a human, he is susceptible to the weaknesses that most humans have. History Albedo made his own Omnitrix using a spare Matrix Core after he was deemed unworthy to weild it by Azmuth. However, as the Core was connected to Ben's DNA, the Omnitrix changed Albedo's DNA to match Ben's, resulting in him becoming Teenage Ben's Genetic Duplicate. After a brief meeting and a battle, Ben and Albedo's Omnitrices collided, creating genetic feedback which caused the color of Albedo's hair, eyes, and clothes to invert. After that, he was sent to an Intergalactic prison for a period of time. After he got out of prison, Albedo managed to gain parts and steal another Matrix Core that Azmuth created from Galvan, which he used to complete the Ultimatrix, which can evolve his transformations to a more powerful state. It was taken from him by Ben after he sacrificed the Prototype Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax. After escaping Vilgax's ship, Albedo attempted to regain his Galvan body back yet again, raising money to build a DNA Chamber by performing theater and making use of his appearance as a clone of Ben Tennyson. The DNA Chamber failed, but it gave Albedo the ability to transform his body naturally, without a Matrix Core. However, he still must always return to his Ben Tennyson Form after prolonged transformations. A long time after gaining the ability to transform on his own, Albedo created the second Ultimatrix, which was meant to stabilize his transformations. Upon his inevitable defeat, Azmuth punished him by reverting his Teenage Ben Tennyson form back a few years, resulting in him now looking like an inverted, ten-year-old Ben Tennyson. Not long after, Albedo was permanently imprisoned on Galvan Mark II with his Ultimatrix confiscated. Galvan Mark II kept Albedo locked inside a special containment cell for the first two years of imprisonment. Over time, his body "digested" the dormant DNA inside of him. Without an Ultimatrix or stored DNA, Albedo can no longer transform into other aliens, or return to his original Galvan form. Still stuck in the form of a human child, Albedo enrolled in Galvan Mark II's Prison Reform Program where he lends his smarts to technological development in exchange for prison benefits. He cannot leave the planet, and his Ultimatrix has long been removed. The boot is a highly advanced ankle monitor that automatically transports Albedo back to his cell if he tries to leave to the atmosphere. In Chapter 8: Risen ''(Page 28), Albedo is seen in a flashback when Cooper explains the history of the Ultimatrix. Appearances * Chapter 8: Risen ''(flashback) Trivia * The "216" on his Prison Uniform refers to Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2, Episode 16 Good Copy, Bad Copy - Albedo's debut episode. Category:Characters Category:Galvan Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Aliens